zutara!
by zutara4ever17
Summary: sus movimientos eran torpes y cayo sobre ella...temo que tendre que actualizar cada cuando por que no tengo mucho tiempo...ustedes me dicen si lo pongo en "M" o en "T"
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA

EL SIGUIENTE FAN FIC NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE 16 AÑOS POR LO QUE SE RECOMIENDA DISCRESION, NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN , QUE LASTIMA, PERO BUENO

DISFRUTENLO

-pensamientos-

-diálogos-

-narración-

oooooooooo0oooooooooo

Era de noche en una pequeña isla de la nacion del fuego, las estrellas se apreciaban mejor y alumbraban todo…

El avatar junto a sus compañeros estaban bien escondidos, donde ni ozai ni azula pudieran encontrarlos. Se prepara para la guerra zuko entrena a aang en fuego control, ya no necesita de toph ni de katara por que ya domina bien esos elementos.

Al terminar de cenar katara manda a todos a dormir

-pero yo quiero ayudarte con los platos- dice el joven avatar

-ang… nadie los lava como yo-contesto en tono maternal –ahora vete a dormir, tienes que seguir mañana con tu entrenamiento-

-Si- contesto cortante perdiendo así la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas.

Después de lavar los platos katara decide dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa ahí se podia ver la luna mucho mejor.

Mientra tanto en las tiendas de campaña el principe zuko no puede conciliar el sueño hay una persona que se lo impide.

-katara, no la veo en su tienda- dice poniéndose una excusa para ir a buscarla- debo ir a buscarla- sale de su tienda y camina hasta la orilla de la playa donde katara se ha quedado dormida

-pobre katara, esta tan cansada que se ha quedado dormida- temiendo que alguien la viera la carga, pero cuado la acomoda en sus brazos siente su calido aroma, ese aroma le gusto tanto que se acerco al cuello de katara para degustar ese exquisito aroma por un momento enloqueció no podía dejar de mirarla, poco le faltaba para hacerla suya cuantas veces fueran posibles, pero luego reacciono sacudió su cabeza y se la llevo a su tienda, ya en la tienda de katara ella despierta, todavía en sus brazos, y lo primero que ve es a zuko .

-zuko, que haces- tratando de zafarse

- te vine a dejar a tu tienda, te quedaste dormida en la playa-contesto molesto

- hubiera preferido quedarme ahí a que me trajeras- cuando termina de decir eso se tropieza con sus cosas y cae al suelo llevándose de encuentro a zuko quedando los dos en una posición comprometedora el príncipe había quedado sobre la maestro agua y ella debajo de el y sus frentes quedaron casi pegadas

-zuko- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de ruborizarse

- lo siento fue un accidente- trata de pararse pero como la tienda era pequeña sus movimientos entorpecieron y cayo nuevamente esta ves en los pechos de katara.

- ¿Qué haces?- lo quita de encima

-te juro que no fue mi intención… es que… tu tienda es muy pequeña y… me tengo que ir-sale dejando a katara boca arriba y atónita

Después en su tienda piensa en el pequeño percance que tuvo con katara y al imaginarse que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a mucho más que acariciar sus pechos con su boca (accidentalmente) su miembro se pone erecto, pero no puede dejar de pensar en eso, decide auto complacerse, pero siempre pensando en ella.

Bueno mañana espero continuar con otro capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE AVATAR ME PERTENECEN (AUNQUE QUISIERA)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Y… DEJEN REVIEWS

XIAO

A la mañana siguiente deciden que ese ya no era un lugar seguro (templo aire) y que cambiaran de ubicación.

-Nuestras constantes fogatas y entrenamientos nos delataran- dice el espadachín

-talvez, podamos vivir bajo tierra- exclama la bandida ciega

- podría ser una opción, pero appa odia los túneles y eso seria un problema – dice el avatar preocupado.

- tal vez ay un lugar…-

- y que lugar es ese zuko- pregunta el avatar

-… la isla ember, en la nación del fuego-

-Maravillosa idea zuko, claro y después podemos ir a vivir con tu padre para así estar mas cerca ¿¿¿¿no????- exclama sarcásticamente katara

- es que en ese lugar es donde menos nos encontrarian, ¡¡el odiaba ir a ese lugar!!-

-esta bien, ese lugar es mejor que este, iremos a la isla ember empaquen sus cosas partiremos el joven avatar.

Mientras soka, suki, y aang van a compara provisiones para el viaje largo que sera tph es floja y juega con appa y momo, mientras que katara y zuko empacan sus cosas, en un silencio incomodo ninguno de los 2 sabia como empezar una conversación sin tocar el tema de la noche anterior, hasta que zuko decidió romper el silencio.

-katara… yo, sobre lo de anoche… te quería pedir una disculpa- lo decia tontamente

-se que estuvo mal, pero es q tu tienda era muy pequeña y…-katara no sabia por que, pero las palabras de zuko desapareciron y ella se perdio en sus ojos dorados, recorrio el contorno de su cuerpo

-esta bien formado- penso en voz alta.

- ¿perdón?- decía el príncipe.

- ¿que? Ah nada no dije nada- respondio volteandose

- crei haberte oido decir…-

- no dije nada! – interrumpio katara

N/A:

Perdón pero no puedo actualizar muy seguido y tengo que escribir poco por que subo desde la escuela y me checan todo.

Aun no le pongo nombres a los capítulos pero ya se los pondré.

Si hay algo que no les guste o algo que les gustaría ver, háganmelo saber por fas.

Este es mi mail

OK… xiao


	3. Chapter 3

N/A

Lo siento es que no he tenido mucho timepo, por eso no actualizo o hago los caps muy cortos, es que no quiero que en la escuela lo vean (son muy metiches), ya no los aburro mejor le sigo,ok

El Principe seguia arreglando sus cosas.

-esta bien, pero… me disculpas?- la ve con cara de perdoname

Katara se voltea a mirar a zuko con resentimiento

-mmm esta bien, al fin y al cabo fue un accidente no?-

-si…un accidente- dijo aliviado

Después de un rato viajan todos a la isla ember para refugiarse del señor del fuego y de su hija azula, al llegar comienzan a desempacar en la casa que antes solia ser dela familia del principe

-esta casa es muy bonita zuko-dijo el avatar sorprendido

-odiaba venir aquí, me trae malos recuerdos-

- y ninguno bueno?- pregunto extrañada toph.

-NO- respondio cortante

-ya tengo mucha hambre- decia sokka mientras miraba a su novia

-ya te habias tardado- respondia katara con una sonrisa en la boca, a ella le gustaba que le pidieran de comer, al final de la cena, todos escogen sus habitaciones.

-¡Yo quiero la más grande!- exclamo toph

- ¿Quién se murió y te hizo líder?, yo tomare la grande- decia sokka

- hay un problema- dijo zuko preocupado

-que – dijeron todos

- solo hay tres habitaciones-

- quere decir que compartiremos cuarto?-

- ahhh… si ang-

-genial le preguntare a katara si quiere compartir el cuarto conmigo- pensó el joven avatar mientras la miraba

-yo dormire con suki!- grito la bandida ciega

- ¡que! Tu no dormiras con suki!

-en realidad sokka si quiero-

- por que??- Cabizbajo-hice algo mal??

- no es solo que quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella y conocerla, eso es todo-

-awww, entonces- abraza a ang- yo dormire con ang asi le podre enseñar mas cosas sobre las chicas-

-gracias, pero…-

-no se diga mas… vamos-

Cierran la puerta, quedandose zuko y katara solos en el pasillo, zuko toma su mochila y va camino a la sala.

-no.. no dormiras aquí?- pregunto extrañada

-No,… se veria mal que tu y yo durmieramos en la misma habitación-

-a… a mi no me molesta sabes…puedes dormir aquí-

Volteo hacia ella, se acerco a su rostro, y le susurro al oido

-deveras puedo dormir aquí?-

Katara se ruborizo hasta mas no poder y le abrio la puerta

-si … si eso es lo que quieres-

-si quiero- entro al cuarto y empezo a recordar su niñez

-este era mi cuarto cuando veniamos aquí a pasar las vacaciones-

-es muy bonito y tiene una gran cama-se sienta en ella

-Desde cuando me hablas bien y sin insultos?-

-que!!! Bueno, si quieres que te hable asi…asi te hablare-

-Yo no me referia a eso, me referia a…-interrumpe katara

-¡Volteate!- decia mientras ponia sus manos en sus hombros

-¿Qué?-respondio zuko extrañado.

-¡He dicho que te voltees!, me cambiare la ropa, esta huele a pescado.

N/a:

Juro que mañana pondre un poco mas…. La escuela es un poco apretada estos dias y mañana tengo examen…ok

xiao


End file.
